Baneberry
by SenaKD
Summary: One shot for my Potions class. Prompts: poisoned then being cured, no bezoar. Poor Harry, I have a thing for picking on him. He is almost mortally poisoned, but Poppy Pomfrey's quick thinking saved him from sure death.


_A/N: One shot for my Potions class. Prompts: poisoned then being cured, no bezoar. I don't own Harry Potter etc._

Baneberry

"You don't look right, Harry!" Ron Weasley looked at his friend with a quizzically look across the Gryffindor. Hermione looked up from her book. Harry spluttered a bit and slipped backwards out of his chair, the goblet in this hand dropped to the ground and rolled under the table.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled and ducked under the table, to get to her friend. Other Gryffindor's and even some Ravenclaws jumped up from the table next to his. It was the very end of lunch so only a few students and professors remained to witness this. Luckily Madame Pomfrey, this schools medi-nurse, was still sitting at the head table, finishing her sandwich. She was joined the group crowding around the boy.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" She snapped briskly, pushing curious students away. She took one look at him and pulled a small vial out of her pinafore pocket. The liquid was pale blue and smelt sickly sweet as she uncorked it. She poured the viscous contents into his Harry's mouth. "To stop him getting any worse" she commented to no-one in particular, then ordered that he be carried to the hospital wing, "and Hermione dear, grab that goblet, he has been poisoned" she recognized the signs. Harry was unconscious by the time they placed him in the white, sterile cot. "Thanks you, right out!" Poppy snapped again at the extra people, "Ron, Hermione…you can stay." She added.

"Who would want to hurt Harry?" Ron asked dumbfounded. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. The matron took the goblet from her and examined it.

"Just about every dark wizard, still loyal to you-know-who" Hermione said.

"yeah…but who could have done?" Ron asked.

"My money is on Malfoy!" Hermione answered as if was obvious.

"I don't think any student, would have the knowledge to brew this…If it is indeed what I think it is." Madame Pomfrey peered sternly into the goblet like she would will it to tell her its secrets, "but I must ask Professor Snape"

"Will Harry be okay?" Hermione asked worried.

"Harry is stable for now. I need you to go off to class now, while I sort out this, you may return before dinner" She assured them. Hermione looked relieved that she need not miss class, but hesitated when she looked at Harry's weakened formed, lying limp on the bed. "Go on now" she ordered. Hermione took Ron by the sleeve of his robes and dragged him out of the room.

…

When the school day was over Ron and Hermione made their way quickly to hospital wing. Harry was sitting up in his cot with pillows behind him to prop him up. He looked a lot better, although his skin was still a little pale.

"Harry, you're alright mate" Ron nodded in Harry's direction when they reached his bedside. Harry smiled weakly. Hermione just beamed at her friend, she was so relieved. As his friends took a seat on either side of his bed, they could hear muffled voices coming from the office.

"They have…" Harry stopped to take a breath "…have been debating in there for…" he paused again "…an hour" he finished his sentence and exhaled a long sigh, the poison had taken a lot out of him, even talking was hard.

"Oh…Harry" Hermione gave him a woeful expression of concern. Harry just reached out slowly and touched her hand to reassure her.

"HOW DO…..GET INTO...CASTLE, SEVERUS!" Madame Pomfrey shouts filtered through the door. Then the door to the office was wrenched open. The disagreement spilled out into the wing.

"Well I don't keep Baneberry, Poppy. It has one purpose and that purpose is to kill. If you hadn't been in the hall he would have surely died" he scolded her.

"Severus!" the matron snapped when she noticed the trio's wide-eyed concern at his comment. The potions professor snorted with anger and turning on his heel, he marched out of the wing. She sighed as she watched him leave and turned to the three stunned student.

"I'm sorry dears, this was very serious. Severus said a Bezoar would not help in this case. He gave me a personal recipe." Hermione gave her a questioning look.

"It contained; some unicorn horn, mistletoe berries, honeywater, mint sprigs, stewed mandrake and essence of Lavender if I remember correctly." She said tartly, something came over Harry's face, like he remembered something. "Harry should be able to return to classes in about a week, he needs to rest" she changed the subject. Harry forgot his thought and looked at Madame Pomfrey like he wanted to protest.

"Not another word. Rest" She raised a finger at him, "and you two, may go to dinner now, Harry is going to be just fine."

"Okay…"Hermione said reluctantly.

"See ya Harry" Sure that Harry was going to recover, Ron was keen to get down to the great hall, before all the best bits of meat had been taken. Harry just waved, with a weak smile, then lay back and closed his tired eyes.

_A/N: Please review!_


End file.
